1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ultrasonic surgical devices capable of cutting biological tissues such as bone and cartilage.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional surgical saws, such as oscillating saws and reciprocating saws, allow users to cut bones (i.e. Perform osteotomies) of relatively large diameters, such as the tibia and femur. These types of surgical saws, however, which are similar in many ways to the toothed saws used to cut wood, metal, and plastic, have significant disadvantages with respect to a patient's well-being. Because surgical saws utilize rapid motion of the saw blade to cut biological tissues, such as bone and cartilage, a significant amount of heat is generated along the blade and particularly at the blade and bone interface. This can be harmful to the patient since prolonged exposure of bone cells to temperatures at or in excess of 47° C. leads to necrosis of those osteocytes. Another disadvantage of these oscillating and reciprocating bone saws is that they produce uneven cuts, preventing ideal realignment and reduction of the osteotomy gap, which is detrimental to efficient healing of the bone. Oscillating and, in particular, reciprocating bone saws, which utilize a number of sharpened teeth along their cutting edges, can tear neighboring soft tissues that are inadvertently caught in the serrations of the rapidly moving blade. Tearing of these soft tissues leads to significant blood loss and potential nerve damage, which undoubtedly hampers the health of the patient.
Traditional oscillating and reciprocating bone saws have employed a variety of different measures to address these disadvantages. With respect to the generation of excessive heat, these surgical saws can utilize irrigation systems to flush the surgical site near the blade and bone interface. These irrigation systems can be separate, requiring an additional device at the surgical site, or integrated. Although effective at flushing a surgical site of unwanted sources of added friction, these irrigation systems are relatively ineffective at actually cooling the blade at the blade and bone interface. For example, one design for a surgical saw that incorporates a means for irrigation comprises a channel between otherwise parallel portions of a saw blade through which fluid can flow out into the surgical site (U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,261). This channel, though, can be easily compacted with surgical debris, rendering the integrated irrigation system unusable. In addition, providing a channel between parallel portions of the saw blade necessarily increases the likelihood of a wider, more uneven cut. Other designs for an oscillating bone saw include outlets along the blade's edge to facilitate irrigation along the blade and bone interface (U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,720; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,142). However, these channels can be similarly compacted with surgical debris, rendering them useless. More so, channels along the very blade edge result in a blade edge that is not continuous, which reduces the cutting efficiency of the blade. Despite any potential efficacy in flushing a site of surgical debris, these systems do very little to actually cool the very blade edge, specifically at the blade and bone interface.
Just as with saws used to cut wood, metal, and plastic, a user can avoid rough or uneven cuts by using a saw blade that incorporates more teeth along the edge of the blade and/or teeth having differing angles. While this can produce a relatively finer cut, the resulting cut still leaves much to be desired in terms of producing smooth, even bone surfaces. Cutting guides, which help to stabilize the blade and keep it on a prescribed plane, are often utilized during an osteotomy to improve the precision of the cut. Still, the improvement is not substantial enough to consider these measures a long-term solution with respect to producing smooth bone cuts. In fact, adding teeth or guiding the blade edge have little effect in preventing inadvertent tearing of neighboring soft tissues. Although efforts are taken to protect soft tissues from damage and prevent significant blood loss, the inherently close confines typical in performing any osteotomy make it extremely difficult to completely eliminate such damage, especially to those tissues that are unseen or positioned beneath the bone being cut. This is compounded by the fact that the saw blades used with many oscillating and reciprocating bone saws are relatively large.
A variety of ultrasonic surgical devices are now utilized in a number of surgical procedures, including surgical blades that are capable of cutting biological tissues such as bone and cartilage. These types of saw blades are powered by high-frequency and high-amplitude sound waves, consequent vibrational energy being concentrated at the blade's edge by way of an ultrasonic horn. Being powered by sound waves, neighboring soft tissues are not damaged by these types of blades because the blade's edge effectively rebounds due to the elasticity of the soft tissue. Thus, the significant blood loss common with use of traditional bone saws is prevented. In addition, significantly more precise cuts are possible using ultrasonic bone cutting devices, in part, because the blade's edge does not require serrations. Instead, a continuous and sharpened edge, similar to that of a typical scalpel, enables a user to better manipulate the surgical device without the deflection caused by serrations, which is common when using oscillating and reciprocating bone saws. Although ultrasonic cutting blades are advantageous in that they are less likely to tear neighboring soft tissues and more likely to produce relatively more even cuts, these types of blades still generate considerable amounts of heat.
As with traditional bone saws, separate or integrated irrigation systems are often utilized in order to flush the surgical site and generally provide some measure of cooling effect to the blade. However, many of these blades suffer from the same disadvantages as traditional bone saws that have tried to incorporate similar measures. For example, providing openings along the blade's edge through which fluid flows introduces voids in the cutting edge, thereby inhibiting the cutting efficiency of the blade (U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,102). In addition, these fluid openings can be readily compacted with surgical debris, rendering them useless for their intended function. In other blade designs, the continuity of the blade is maintained and a fluid outlet is positioned just before the blade's edge (U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,880). However, this fluid outlet merely irrigates the surgical site since it is positioned too far from the blade and bone interface to actually provide the necessary cooling effect. Also, it irrigates only one side of the blade. Another design for an ultrasonic cutting device, which claims to cool the blade, incorporates an irrigation output located centrally along the longitudinal axis of the blade (U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,371). A recess in the center of the blade tip allows fluid to flow out of this output and toward the blade's edge, flow that is propelled by a source of pressure. However, the positioning of this irrigation output within the contour of the blade tip results in a bifurcation or splitting of the irrigation flow, such splitting tending to distribute fluid at an angle away from the blade's edge. Mentioned above, the excessive heat generated using any cutting blade, including an ultrasonic cutting blade, is focused most significantly at the blade and bone interface. This example for an ultrasonic blade with cooling capabilities, then, does little to actually cool the blade at the blade and bone interface, but instead serves merely to flush debris from the surgical site. Furthermore, this ultrasonic blade is not well-suited to cutting large cross-sections of bone and is used almost exclusively in oral or maxillofacial surgeries, which involve cutting of small bones.
Even assuming that any of the irrigation systems incorporated into the various bone saws provide some measure of cooling, thermal burning of both neighboring soft tissues and bone surfaces remains a significant problem. Because the shaft of the blade also vibrates at a very high frequency, considerable heat is generated along its length, too. The vibrating shaft contacts neighboring soft tissues, potentially burning them. With respect to an osteotomy, as the blade passes through the cross-section of bone, the freshly-cut bone surfaces remain in constant and direct contact with the rapidly vibrating shaft of the blade. As a result, it is not uncommon to burn the bone, produce smoke and, more importantly, kill osteocytes. In fact, simply lengthening an ultrasonic blade to accommodate large cross-sections of bone tissue, for example, increases the surface area through which heat can transfer and, thus, is avoided by manufacturers of these types of blades. While irrigation directed specifically toward the blade's leading edge may provide some measure of cooling at the blade and bone interface, irrigation alone is insufficient in trying to avoid prolonged exposure of bone tissue, for example, to temperatures in excess of 47° C. Therefore, there remains a need for an ultrasonic surgical device that is capable of cutting bones with large cross-sections, such as the femur, while maintaining a working temperature along the entirety of the blade shaft that does not inhibit proper healing of the bone tissue.